


A 12 out of 10

by badlifechoices



Series: Jason Todd Birthday Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 12/10 would recommend, F/F, and she can't deal with the straights, day 2 of the jason todd birthday week, jason is the best wingman, kate needs a wingman because she's just too intimidating, they're the dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: Jason is pretty sure this is the only reason Kate drags him along when she goes out to dance. But he's enjoying it.





	A 12 out of 10

The music is blasting loud enough to make his ears ring, the base vibrating through his bones like a minor scale earthquake. His heart is beating in tune with the beat and he feels just the perfect bit lightheaded from the alcohol singing in his blood. His fingers tap against the glass in his hand, following the rhythm that is trying to pull him back onto the dancefloor. There are beads of sweat running down his back, proof that he’s already had more than one round of dancing over the course of the night. But even he needs a break now and then, needs to feel the cold of his drink smoothing over the dryness of his throat, making sure that he doesn’t sober up too much.

“Already done? I thought Bruce trained you better than that.” The voice is close enough to his ear that he can feel the breath along his skin and yet the other still has to shout to be heard over the drone of the music. He turns to see a mess of fiery red hair, bright eyes and blood red lips smirking at him. Her black dress is clinging to every curve, ending just high enough to be scandalous but low enough to not look like she’s desperate for a hook-up – or so she’d said before they entered the club. They’re celebrating something, Jason isn’t exactly sure what it is but he’s not about to complain. He takes it as a compliment that she asks him of all people to go partying with her.

He shrugs, not taking her comment the tiniest bit serious. “You know how it is, we guys just don’t last as long.” She laughs, clinking her martini glass against his in a mock cheer. Her lips are moving and he’s fairly certain that she’s saying “and that’s why I don’t do guys” but he can’t be sure with her words swallowed by the music. He gives her a grin back, then, with a nod towards her glass, downs the rest of his drink in one sip. Kate follows suit, not being one to lose a challenge. She turns around, her back leant against the counter and her eyes roaming the dancefloor. At first, she doesn’t seem interested in anyone in particular, lips pursed as though she’s pondering if the club is even worth her time, before her eyes lit up. Her elbow finds his ribs, ungently bruising his side to grab his attention.

Jason follows her gaze until he spots the woman in the back. She’s tall, strands of dark hair escaping the messy bun at the back of her head and falling around her bare shoulders. He can’t really see her face from where he’s half sprawled out on the bar stool, but he can see the short skirt flutter around her hips, the white top smooth against her waist. “Really?”, he asks, raising an eyebrow at the clumsy moves of the woman in question, the awkward shuffle of her feet in the heels that are _definitely_ too high for comfortable dancing. Even he can tell and it’s not like he has a lot of experience with wearing heels.

Kate only shrugs, giving him a mischievous look. “She’s cute.” Jason won’t deny that he’s just not sure if the woman didn’t just escape from a catholic boarding school or something of the sort. Then again, there’s probably no girl in here that Kate couldn’t turn even if they weren’t into women in the first place. Sometimes Jason wished he had the same power as his partner in crime, the same sheer sexual influence that made people of any gender turn their heads. Kate tears her gaze away from the dancing woman to level him with that look that clearly means that it’s on him to play his part. He’s pretty sure Kate only invites him along for this reason but he’s enjoying his time nevertheless. “Drinks on me.”

He waves a hand in a dismissive gesture. He already told the bartender from the beginning that his drinks should be added to her tab. It’s only fair, after all she’s the one who has a seven-figure sum on her bank account – or something of the sort, he’s not exactly sure just how much money she has to her disposal. In any case he’s the one who has to earn his money the hard way… He pretends to roll his eyes in exasperation and heaves himself off his bar stool. “You owe me more than a few drinks,” he threatens, as he always does, before laying his eyes on the target. With a clink he leaves his empty glass on the counter before striding onto the dancefloor, his movements entrancingly graceful despite his broad shoulders. He threads through the crowd, half moving to the beat and returning a flirty glance here and there.

Up close the woman’s dancing is even more terrible but he can see why Kate would find her interesting. She has a round face, sparkling green eyes and she doesn’t seem to realise at all how bad her moves are. Or she does know, she simply doesn’t care because she’s most certainly having fun. Her lips are split in a wide smile, eyes unfocused as she’s lost in the music. She’s not dancing with anyone in particular, so it’s easy for Jason to slip in front of her. She looks him up and down, the surprise evident in the twitch of her eyebrows. He just smiles back, easily falling into the rhythm without invading her personal space. After a while she seems to relax a bit and she smiles back at him.

He steps a bit closer and when she doesn’t back away, he moves in to tell her – more like shout into her ear: “My friend thinks you’re really cute.” Jason motions towards the bar and he can see her look, straining to find anyone who could fit the category. Kate raises one hand in a half-wave, the eyes hooded and a seductive smile curling around her lips. The woman in front of him stops her dancing, glancing from him to her and back again.

“You can’t be serious.” For a second Jason fears that she is some kind of super homophobic or prude heterosexual who finds the mere notion of a woman hitting on her outrageous but the flush on her cheeks doesn’t seem to speak of anger. “She’s like a 12 out of 10, I couldn’t even talk to her without eating my foot.”

Relief and amusement settle in his chest at the same time and he finds himself grinning widely. “She’s not that outta your league if you get closer. She just looks like a total bombshell from afar.” He suggests with a wink and despite the doubt on her face, the woman nods shyly in return and follows him off the dancefloor.

Kate is waiting for them, her green eyes hungry as she drinks in the sight of the dark-haired woman. “You’re a liar.” The woman in question hisses at him, eyes wide and Jason can practically feel the heat radiating off her cheeks now that she’s being eyed like this. “She’s even hotter up close!”

But Jason doesn’t give her the time to back out, instead he uses the instant to accidentally stumble over his own feet and push her towards the counter. Arms flailing wildly, she tries to regain her balance, only to find Kate’s strong arms around her waist, steadying her. “Careful, sweetheart.”

Jason rolls his eyes at the sultry tone of Kate’s voice and turns away, knowing that his part of the job was done. He waves at the bartender to pour him another drink. There’s no need for him to turn around to know that Kate is currently charming the socks off that poor woman. Mission accomplished. A smile of satisfaction settles on his features as he sips his drink, tapping his foot to the rhythm on the music. Maybe he should go dance a little more, enjoy the last hours before the buzz of the alcohol will fade, and the crowd disperse. He finishes his drink, leaving the glass in his place when he heads back to join the dancers, allowing himself to get lost in the music for another while. He’ll have to be back on his best when morning comes, there’ll be a new place that needs the touch of the Red Hood. But for now, for now he’ll allow himself to relax a bit.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he already know who the text is from before he even swipes his thumb over the lock screen.

**Much appreciated ;)**

**I owe you**

**Good night**

**PS: Her Name is Susan**


End file.
